ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson (Earth-1010)
Ben Tennyson is the main protagonist in Earth-1010. He first appeared in Death of Ben 10 Prologue. He is a human from the planet Earth, and wields the Omnitrix. He exists in the Prime timeline, being the main timeline of Earth-1010/Dimension 10. Appearance In Death of Ben 10, Ben has the same appearance as his canon appearance in Ben 10: Omniverse. In Ben 10: Reboot Revolution, his shirt is now missing the '10' in the middle. In Ben 10: Road Trip his shirt is now white with a green )( pattern on the front. His trousers are now grey. Personality Ben is sometimes seen as immature, often making light of his situation. However over the years he has proven to be serious when it counts, and he is actually quite intelligent and resourceful. He is an optimist, often seeking to help those who need it as his first priority. Whilst he is closely associated with the Plumbers, he has been shown to use the fact that he isn't a Plumber to get what he wants. Powers and Abilities He wields the Omnitrix with great skill, rarely losing in a fight and almost always choosing the most effective aliens for the job. That is: when the Omnitrix allows it. He sometimes mistransforms with the Omnitrix, as he has yet to learn how to properly use it. Weaknesses Ben sometimes mistransforms as a result of him not knowing how to correctly use the Omnitrix yet. Biography All events of the original series of Ben 10, Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse occurred in this timeline and therefore to this Ben. Death of Ben 10 In the Prologue, Professor Paradox sees a vision of the future in which this Ben fails to defeat a warlord named Apollo and is killed as a result. In Death of Ben 10, Chapter 2, Ben and Rook visit Yosemite park after hearing of a meteorite that landed there inside which something had seen to be moving. When they get there, they find an escaped Pyronite slave named Sella. Over the course of the next few chapters, Sella tells Ben of the Pyronite Warlord known as Apollo while Ben and Rook attempt to help find Sella a safe place to stay on Earth. In Chapter 6 he learns that Apollo's War Fleet has entered the Solar System. In Chapter 9 he fights his way through Apollo's Flagship before confronting him in Chapter 10. He is defeated easily and almost killed, but is ultimately saved by Ben 23 as Rocky Blocker. After being healed by Charmedge he helps his alternate selves (as well as Gwen 10 and Professor Paradox) formulate a counterattack plan against Apollo. In Chapter 14 he infiltrated San Diego Ironworks alongside Ultimate Ben 10, before using a boosted Clockwork to dismiss all present alternate timeline characters (as well as Paradox) to other parts of the world. In Chapter 17 He confronted Apollo once more, this time alone. Although a mistransformation into Lodestar caused him to give up hope, he was quickly able to gain the upper hand and, with help from the other Bens now returned to San Diego Ironworks, was able to defeat Apollo's new Ironclad form. Ben 10: Reboot Revolution In Chapter 1, Ben awoke to the sound of Gwen Delta screaming. He soon figured out that he wasn't dreaming and had not been brought into his own past, but he was actually in another dimension. In Chapter 2 Ben met Timekiller for the first time. In Chapter 5 he tried to fight Timekiller using Four Arms but to little effect. He then tried to use Grey Matter to try and figure out how to defeat Time Breaker Ben before giving up and using Upgrade to boost Ben Delta as Clockwork and escape the Delta Dimension. Ever trying to see the best in a situation, Ben realised in Chapter 7 that he might be able to save Time Breaker Ben if he used Upgrade to deactivate the Time Breaker armour. He successfully executed his plan, however Time Breaker Ben quickly disintegrated without the armour to sustain him. In his grief, Ben Prime lashed out against his friends before running away using Jetray. Ben 10: Road Trip In Burning Bridges, Ben received the new T2 Omnitrix and the ship Stardust. He began his galactic road Trip with Sella and SD-1. His first stop, in the episode From The Ashes, was the planet Pyros which he helped to liberate from Ignis and the Covenant of Fire. He helped Ignis order her troops to surrender and flee the planet, not wanting to kill anyone else. Ben tried to prevent a tyrant from taking over Vilgaxia in In The Shadow Of Vilgax, only to find his help completely unwanted and he was forced to leave. He met Ozai in this episode, who had completed his reboot. He was then invited to The Crucible by the Chronosapiens where he attempted to stop a 'Chronian' from getting into the deep vaults. There, he met Eon, learned Albedo was working for Timekiller, and watched as Eon was murdered and MALtruant was resurrected. Appearances Death of Ben 10 *Prologue (cameo) *Chapter 2 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16: Part 1 (cameo) *Chapter 17 *Epilogue Ben 10: Reboot Revolution *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 Ben 10: Road Trip *''All Episodes'' Gallery Death of Ben 10.png|Former DoB10 Series Poster DoB10 Poster 2.png|Current DoB10 Series Poster Reboot Revolution.png|Current B10:RR Poster BTRT_Poster_1.png|Current Road Trip Poster BTRT NEW Poster 1.png|Road Trip New! Poster 1 Ben 1010 Old Crop.png|Former Road Trip artwork Ben 1010 Crop.png|Ben in Burning Bridges|link=Burning Bridges Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Earth-1010 Category:Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Human Males Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Characters in Death of Ben 10 Category:Characters in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Main Characters Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson in Earth-1010 Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Protagonists Category:Tennyson Family